


I Know What I Have Waiting For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diagnosis/Diagnosises, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Giving Space/Time Alone, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes what he has, while he takes a walk, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Know What I Have Waiting For Me:

*Summary: Steve realizes what he has, while he takes a walk, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was taking a walk for awhile, He told his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams about his diagnosis, & figured out that he needed some space too. So, He took a walk on their private beach, & gave his lover his privacy.

 

Danny in the meantime, was doing a lot of thinking, He knew that he wanted Steve in his life, & also knew that it’s not a guarantee. **“I ** _will_** be there for him”**, he vowed to himself, as he was silently thinking, as he made dinner, cause knew that Steve would be hungry.

 

The Five-O Commander was thinking how lucky he was, & how happy he has been. **“I ** _am_** gonna fight hard for my life”**, he thought to himself, when he thought about his radiation poisoning diagnosis, as he made his way back to the house. He found Danny waiting for him with a smile on his face.

 

“You okay there, Babe ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he saw Steve coming towards him. They hugged, & shared a kiss, “Yeah, I am just fine, I know what I have waiting for me”, The Former Seal said convincingly, The Hunky Brunette & his adonis lover went inside, & had the wonderful meal.

 

The End.


End file.
